dusktilldawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Luther Heggs
Luther Heggs was a protaginst later false main antagonist who appeared in From Dusk Till Dawn 2: Texas Blood Money. He was a vampire and former partner of Buck, C.W., Ray Bob and Jesus. History He's been friends with Buck, C.W., Ray Bob and Jesus for sometime. He was eventually sent to jail. Throughout From Dusk Till Dawn While stopping at a restroom, Luther knocks both of the officers that were accompanying him unconscious. He proceeded to make a getaway and has the law on him. He makes a call to Buck and tells him to the gather the old gang and head to El Coyote in Mexico and meet them there. While on the way, he hits a bat and his car won't start. He heads to Titty Twister and talks to the bartender, Razor Eddie. He asks if he can give him a lift and he does. As they are driving, Luther tells him what he hit and when they spot the car, Eddie goes off in the dark looking for a friend. When he shows up with Victor all bloody and injured, he starts attacking Luther. When Luther tries to escape, he is bitten by Victor and the car proceeds to keep going around and around. He then bites Lupe, the girl Jesus was sleeping and having sex with at the motel. After Jesus kills her, he confronts Jesus and turns him into a vampire as well. He also proceeds to kill the motel owner as well. After this, he and Jesus head to where the other guys are and begin talking. They head towards the bank to do their heist and as they are there, Luther also turns both C.W. and Ray Bob. When the sun begins to come out, the vampires go back inside, but this doesn't last long as the eclipse begins, blocking the sun in the process. Luther and the other vampires then begin to feed on the law enforcement, killing or turning them. He confronts Jesus who was beginning to leave without him as the sun came up and most of the guys dead, but he tells him he wasn't. He is then staked from behind by Buck, killing him. Physical Appearance He had a stocky build, wearing black clothing. He had black hair and brown eyes. He had sideburns, a mustache and beard. Personality He is no respect for what's going on around him, as he'll proceed with his plans. He does, however, show some pleasantness as he talked to Eddie and asked for a lift to help out with his car. After he is turned into a vampire, he became more cold, calculated and animalistic. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality'- Vampires do not age or decay and are immune to death by disease/sickness. *'Superhuman Strength'- Luther has strength superior to humans. *'Shapeshifting'- Luther can change from a normal human appearance to a more feral and vampiric appearance. He can also shape shift into a bat. Weaknesses *'Sunlight'- Vampires are vulnerable to the sunlight and will die of exposure to it. *'Staked'- Luther is vulnerable to stakes to the heart, which will kill him. *'Extraction'- Luther is vulnerable to heart extraction. *'Decapitation'- While some vampires are vulnerable to decapitation, some such as Nano and Sex Machine, have shown to regrow a snake or a more monstrous appearance after said head is taken off. Appearances Gallery Luther.jpg Name *'Luther' is a given name and surname. The name comes from German origin and means "soldier of the people". *'Heggs' is a surname. See also Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:From Dusk Till Dawn 2: Texas Blood Money Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vampires Category:Antagonists Category:Criminals Category:Deceased